


Sleeping In

by bloodyboxers



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blindfolds, Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Other, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers
Summary: After a late night you and your boyfriend Leon decide to stay in bed all day and have some fun.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamefruitsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamefruitsalad/gifts).



It was late morning when you woke up to your beautiful boyfriend Leon staring at you with a smile.  
"Good morning sleepy head" He says teasingly. You respond with a little groan, too tired to be bothered to talk. As you start to fall back asleep Leon starts kissing you in the face and touching you inappropriately to wake you up. You sit up playfully annoyed and jump on top of him.  
"Oof!" He groans. You start to kiss him and let him touch you all over. After a few minutes of making out you go to get out of bed.  
"Awww can't you stay in bed with me?" Leon pleads and complains. You look back and see his messy red hair and him pleading with his eyes and you have no other choice but to succumb.  
"Alright I will" You say laying back down. Leon looks excitedly at you and says.  
"We are gonna have some fun" 

You start to make out with him letting your tongues lick each other while you run your fingers through his scruffy hair. You start to take off his shirt and then he remembers something you both had been saving for a special occasion.  
"Wait! I just remembered something!" He exclaims excitedly and look under the bed for the handcuffs. After finding them Leon lifts them up to show you what he has. You look at them nervously but still feeling excitement. Leon can sense this.  
"I can go first if you want" He says calmingly. You nod in agreement and cuff him to the bed. You unzip his pants and take them off revealing his underwear. You take a moment to just look at him and appreciate the site you are currently seeing. Your boyfriend Leon in his underwear laying down handcuffed to your bed. The thought turns you on the more you think about it. You get down on top of him and start to slide your hand down his underwear. You start to stroke his hard cock making him moan lightly. You look up at him for his approval.  
"You're doing great baby" He says soothingly. His eyes roll back "Just like that" You get up on top of him and start making out with him, teasing his cock by rubbing it against your ass.  
"P-Please" He starts to beg. You smirk at him and continue making out. After a few minutes of teasing you say.  
"I think I can do it"  
"You want to be cuffed?" Leon asks. You nod at him. Leon grins widely and you realise the mistake you may have just made.

Leon cuffs your hands to the bed and then looks under the bed again. After a few seconds of searching he pulls up a blindfold and a ball-gag.  
"For when you're ready" He whispers in your ear.  
"I already am" You respond. Leon smiles and puts on the blindfold, the element of the unknown makes you both scared and turned on. You feel Leon put his fingers in your mouth and pull them out getting your saliva anywhere. Before you can say anything you feel the ball-gag enter your mouth and it's strapped around your head. Leon starts to run his fingers up and down the sides of your body, feeling your shape and then you feel his lips meet your stomach and start to explore the surface of your body. You are so turned on you want nothing more than for him to just fuck you. You feel his breath up against your ear.  
"You're doing so good Y/N" He whispers softly. He starts to fondle you and you get even more horny. You feel his lips brush against your chest and nipples causing you to let out sharp moans muffled by the ball-gag.  
"You've done so good baby let's see how you go with this" You feel Leon enter you, he starts off slowly and begins to pick up speed. You start to moan but it's once again muffled by the ball-gag making your saliva run everywhere.  
"Is this okay?" He asks quietly in your ear. You let out a noise that sounds like "uh-huh" and he keeps on going.  
"Good Y/N your doing great" Leon says. He starts to pound you hard and fast and you moan every time his cock enters you.  
"I-I'm gonna cum!" He cries out "Can I cum in you?" He asks. You nod in approval and feel his load shoot far into you, causing you to let out sounds of pleasure even through the ball-gag. After hearing him pant you start to feel his mouth on your genital area. He finishes you off and you have one of the best orgasms you've ever had. Leon uncuffs your hands, takes off the ball-gag and takes the blindfold off. You see his handsome face grinning at you.  
"Well that was fun wasn't it?"


End file.
